Ein Haus voller Geschichten
by Yalene
Summary: "In jedem Menschen, in jedem Individuum betrachtet sich eine Welt, ein Universum." (Giordano Bruno, ital. Naturphilosoph) Drabble Sammlung
1. Tagundnachtgleiche

**- Tagundnachtgleiche -**

* * *

_„Reisender, sieh dich vor in der Dunkelheit des Jahres zu wandeln._  
_Wandere in dem hellen Schein der […] Tagundnachtgleiche."_

_Margaret Abigail Walker (1915-1998), US-amerikanische Schriftstellerin, Dichterin und Hochschullehrerin_

* * *

Ihre Bücher boten Levy normalerweise immer eine Welt des Ausgleiches. Egal was für Probleme sie hatte, wie frustriert sie auch sein mochte, Bücher waren für Levy eine Heimat. Sie zeigten ihr Welten, in denen Helden Abenteuer bestanden, egal ob sie Mann oder Frau waren. Sie stellten sich mit Mut im Herzen jeder Gefahr. Manchmal war es für Levy schwierig, einige Passagen zu lesen. Das waren die Momente, wo die Helden sehr zu leiden hatten, wo ihnen himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit widerfuhr, in denen Bösewichte als die strahlenden Gewinner dargestellt wurden. Bis zu jenem Vorfall war es ihr auch immer egal gewesen, wo sie gelesen hat. Sei es in der Gilde, zu Hause, im Park, in einem Straßenimbiss, während dem Laufen… Es spielte keine Rolle. Das war gar nicht so lange her, jedoch hat niemand behauptet, schlimme Ereignisse könnten nicht innerhalb kurzer Zeit möglich sein.

Nun konnte Levy nicht mehr im Park lesen, bei dem großen Baum. Auch in der Gilde fiel es ihr schwer, wenn er da war.  
Gajeel… Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Meister ihn einladen würde. Nach allem, was passiert war, hatte sie eher damit gerechnet, dass Makarov selbst den jungen Burschen aufsuchen würde, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen.  
Doch der Meister von Fairy Tail hatte sich anders entschieden und Levy stellte seine Weisheit nicht in Frage. Gajeel einzuladen bedeutete auch, dass Makarov Levy zutraute, mit dem Geschehenen fertig zu werden. Und an diesen Glauben hielt sie sich fest. Es war nicht einfach, ihren Peiniger in der Gilde zu sehen. Die allgemeine Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber machte es auch nicht einfacher.

Aber Levy würde nicht an Makarov zweifeln. Auch wenn sie in Gegenwart des Drachentöters kaum Atmen konnte, würde sie ihn nicht scheuen, wenn sie es verhindern konnte. Das war ihre Prüfung, ihr Moment der Wahrheit. Sie hatte jedoch nicht vermutet, dass sich jener Moment so lange hinziehen würde.

Jet und Droy waren da eine andere Geschichte. Sie wollten ihm keine Chance geben. Sie wollten Vergeltung – für Levy und auch sich selbst.  
Deshalb kam es zu der Konfrontation. Levy wollte dies alles nicht. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Gajeel in der Gilde war, zumindest gedanklich. Ein Kampf zwischen den dreien konnte nicht gut enden, zumal Levy nicht naiv genug war zu glauben, dass ihre beiden Freunde gegen den Drachentöter bestehen konnten.  
Deshalb stand sie hinter dem Baum, während Jet und Droy Gajeel konfrontierten, und versuchte vergeblich, den Konflikt noch abzuwenden. Dass dies misslang überraschte sie nicht sonderlich. Auch wenn Levy sich schwor, dass sie ihn akzeptieren würde, hatte der Körper sein eigenes Gedächtnis und dem konnte sie in ihrem schwachen Zustand selbst mit ihrem scharfen Verstand nichts entgegensetzen.

Durch die aufkommende Panik hindurch fühlte sie, dass irgendwas nicht richtig war. Levys Gedanken rasten, als sie ihren beiden besten Freunden zusah, wie sie Gajeel attackierten. Sie hatte seine Stärke nicht falsch eingeschätzt, das wusste sie. Dennoch griff er nicht an. Diese Erkenntnis war der erste Sonnenstrahl am Horizont, auch wenn Levy das noch nicht wirklich bewusst wahrnahm. Es war der erste Zweifel, der ihr von Angst verzerrtes Bild von dem Drachentöter erschütterte.

Laxus konnte und wollte sich bei dieser Angelegenheit nicht raushalten. Nicht für Levy, nicht für seine Gildenkameraden wollte er Vergeltung. Ihm ging es nur um sein Ansehen als Mitglied einer Gilde, die so offensichtlich zum Gespött gemacht wurde.  
Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er in den Kampf eingriff. Und dann passierte alles so unglaublich schnell. Der Blitz, Levys vor Entsetzen erstarrter Körper, unfähig dem auszuweichen – und Gajeel, der sich schützend vor sie stellte. So schnell wie es geschah war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Keine Erklärungen, warum, weshalb, wieso er es getan hatte. Selbst Laxus hatte dies aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Und als Levys Körper sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, schien ihr Verstand wie vom Schlag getroffen an zu arbeiten. In Sekunden füllte sich ihr Kopf mit Fragen, mit möglichen Antworten, mit Vermutungen, mit Unsicherheiten und dem Wunsch, Gajeel würde sich umdrehen, sich erklären und die Verwirrung lösen, in die er sie innerhalb von Sekunden versetzt hatte. Fassungslos starrte sie der wankenden Gestalt hinterher. Er hatte die Schläge eingesteckt, ohne Vergeltung zu üben. Was er nicht mit Worten fertig bringen konnte, hatte er durch Taten versucht zu erreichen. Eine Entschuldigung von ihm hätte ihm niemand geglaubt. Wie entschuldigt man sich auch für die Zerstörung einer Gilde und den bewussten Angriff auf mehrere Personen? Ein Angriff, der ihm Spaß bereitet hatte.  
Also büßte er mit seinem Körper. Gajeel ließ die Gewalt über sich ergehen.  
Mehr noch als das, er beschützte Levy. Bewusst, unbewusst, mit Hintergedanken oder aus einem Impuls heraus – Levy hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Doch der Zweifel, der vorher schon gekeimt war, blühte nun vollends auf. Und während sie dem verletzten Drachentöter hinterher sah – wegen ihr verletzt – spürte Levy, wie sich die Angst löste. Sie verschwand nicht von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, aber sie löste sich. Sie lüftete sich wie ein Schleier über der Welt und was Levy vorher noch Dunkel und unheimlich vorkam, wirkte auf einmal nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Das Licht, eigentlich immer da gewesen und nur von ihrer Angst vertrieben, schien Levy wieder in sich aufzunehmen.


	2. Stille

**- Stille -**

* * *

_„Die größte Offenbarung ist die Stille."_

_Laotse/ Laozi (6. Jahrhundert v. Chr.), chinesischer Philosoph_

* * *

Der Drache Acknologia flog hoch über der Insel Tenrō. Er war so riesig und dunkel, dass er sogar gegen die Sonne problemlos erkennbar war. Und seine tiefen Schreie röhrten betäubend über die Insel hinweg, als stünde er noch auf dem Boden. Wie ein Todesengel, schön und unsagbar gefährlich in seiner Vernichtungskraft, thronte er über der Insel.

Die Fairy Tail Magier starrten in den Himmel. Verzweiflung machte sich für Sekunden breit. Wie sollten sie ihn denn da oben erreichen? Bis auf Fried,  
Mirajane, Lisanna und die Exceed konnte keiner von ihnen fliegen. Und sie allein konnten dem Drachen unmöglich etwas antun.  
Dann warf Acknologia seinen Kopf nach vorn, Magie sammelte sich vor seinem Maul und Gajeel erkannte sofort, was diese Anzeichen bedeuteten. Es war eine Atemattacke. Furchteinflößend und machtvoll formte sie sich über ihnen. Es war kaum Zeit, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder groß zu Handeln.

Sofort übernahm Erza die Zügel. Sie befahl allen Defensivmagie einzusetzen.  
Wenn sie schon untergehen mussten, dann mit einem Mut, welcher Fairy Tail würdig war.  
Ideen links und rechts. Fried fürchtete, seine Runenbarriere würde nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden. Levy warf ein, dass es auch andere Magie zur Verteidigung gab. Dieser Gedanke wurde aufgegriffen.

Sie fassten sich alle an den Händen, bildeten einen großen Kreis, um ihre noch verbliebene Magie zu bündeln und auf Fried zu konzentrieren. Sie würden nicht aufgeben, sie würden nicht weichen. Sie wollten sich von dieser Naturgewalt nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie waren Fairy Tail!

Die gesammelte magische Zerstörungskraft Acknologias raste auf sie herab. Der Boden erzitterte von dem Druck. Aufrecht stehend, die Augen in Erwartung der eigenen Vernichtung geschlossen nahm Fairy Tail die Herausforderung des Drachen entgegen.

Eine riesige Explosion folgte. Das Meer wurde aufgewühlt. Noch über Kilometer hinweg konnte man die Lichtsäule sehen. Die wenigen Menschen in der Umgebung,  
die die Katastrophe unmittelbar beobachten konnten, starrten mit offenen Mündern auf das Vernichtungswerk.

Als sich die Staubwolken im Himmel verflüchtigten, war die Insel vollständig verschwunden. Eine riesige Delle im Meer kündete von der Zerstörung durch den Drachen.  
Und als wäre plötzlich ein Zauber gebrochen, schwappte von einer Sekunde auf die andere das Meer hinein, ebnete das Zeugnis von Acknologias Macht.  
Das Brüllen in der Luft hatte aufgehört, die Tat war vollbracht. An ihren rechten Platz zurückgekehrt, beruhigte sich auch die vorher stürmische See.

Und in dem Nachhall der sich klärenden Luft und des still daliegenden Meeres herrschte nur noch Stille.


	3. Namen

**- Namen -**

* * *

_"Nicht der Name bringt dem Manne Ehre oder Unehre,_  
_sondern der Mann dem Namen."_

_Julius Langbehn (1851 - 1907), genannt der Rembrandtdeutsche, deutscher Schriftsteller und Kulturkritiker_

* * *

Der Drache schnaubte, als er das kleine Bündel Mensch vor sich sah. Diese Kreaturen waren schon merkwürdig. Zwar teilte Igneel nicht die Verachtung vieler seiner Artgenossen für die Zweibeiner, das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er sie verstand.  
Denn nun stand er hier vor den Überresten eines Lagers und starrte auf einen Fetzen Stoff, in dem sich ein kleiner Mensch befand. Die Umgebung war verwüstet worden und kein anderer Zweibeiner war zu sehen, auf Meilen zu hören oder zu riechen.  
Keiner außer diesem Jüngling. Er überlegte kurz, wie das Menschenwort war…  
Belby, Basri… Baby. Igneel starrte auf das Bündel mit den zappelnden Ärmchen und Beinchen hinab.  
Aus der verrutschten Decke sahen ihn große, schwarze Augen an.  
‚Ein Baby', dachte der Feuerdrache abschätzend.  
Warum war es hier gelassen worden? Gab es niemanden mehr, der für es hätte sorgen können? Er sah wieder auf das verwüstete Lager. ‚Wohl eher nicht…', resümierte er.  
Es grollte tief in seiner Brust. Es reichte nicht, dass sich Drachen und Menschen gegenseitig bekämpften – sie taten es auch untereinander und brachten somit noch mehr Tod und Verderben. Seine düsteren Gedanken wurden von einem fröhlichen Gurgeln und Lachen unterbrochen. Das Baby hatte es mit seinen Zappeleien geschafft, sich vom Rücken auf den Bauch zu drehen und krabbelte nun vergnügt aus dem Deckengewirr heraus. Rosa Haarbüschel kamen zum Vorschein und ein putzmunteres Baby musterte sich zum Schrecken aller Kleintiere und Pflanzen.  
Igneel beobachtete es eine Weile amüsiert. Das kleine Menschlein war aufgeweckt und lebhaft. Und der Drache spürte eine Veranlagung zur Magie. Sein Blick richtete sich für einige Momente auf den Horizont. Warum eigentlich auch nicht?  
Es war schon lange her, dass er die Gesellschaft von Menschen gesucht hatte. Und mit der näher rückenden Verdammnis in wenigen Jahren war es nicht das schlechteste, einen Drachentöter auszubilden. Er hatte gehört, dass sogar Metallicana, der alte Unruhestifter, einen Menschenjungen aufgenommen hatte.  
Wieder riss ihn ein Lachen aus den Überlegungen und er sah nach unten. Das Baby hatte es geschafft, zu einer seiner Krallen zu krabbeln und sich an dieser hochzustemmen. Mit Augen voller Unschuld sah es an der Wand vor sich hinauf, um in ungewissen Höhen den Kopf des Drachen zu erahnen. Igneel verspürte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die nichts mit seiner Feuermagie zu tun hatte.  
‚So sei es denn.' Er erwiderte den Blick seines neuen Sohnes. „Du brauchst einen Namen.", raunte er. Eine Weile war er wieder in Gedanken versunken.  
„Natsu…"  
Ja, es war Sommer und der Kleine hatte den Weg zu ihm gefunden. Es war ein passender Name.  
„Natsu… Drachentöter… Sohn des Igneel… Natsu Dragneel…" Das hatte den richtigen Klang. Es war ein starker Name. Sein Sohn brauchte Stärke für die vor ihm liegende Zeit.  
Igneel senkte den Kopf zum Boden und stupste mit seiner Schnauze sanft gegen die kleine Hand, die sich ihm entgegen streckte. „Dein Name ist ab heute Natsu Dragneel. Und ich werde aus dir einen starken Drachentöter machen." ‚Stark genug, um dich der Zukunft stellen zu können.'  
Quietschendes Kinderlachen war seine Antwort.

* * *

Notiz:

Bedeutung Name "Natsu" - im Sommer geboren


End file.
